Ame no Tsubasa
by Hotaruyumemi
Summary: lors d'un orage, Natsume voit quelque chose de blanc traversé le ciel noir. Plus tard, il trouve une plume blanche devant sa porte. Pourquoi est-elle là? A qui appartient-elle?


**Ame no Tsubasa**

Bonjour à tous! Et voilà ma deuxième fic sur Natsume Yuujinchou! Au début, je voulais en faire un Os, mais je me suis dit, pourquoi pas deux chapitres? et puis ben voilà^^. Bonne lecture, le deuxième chapitre viendra bientôt (c'est précis je sais XD) et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, avec les points forts/faibles, les fautes, bref tout ce qui vous passe par la tête!^^

** Chapitre 1**

La pluie tombait légèrement sur les feuilles assoiffées des arbres dans la cour de récréation. Natsume ne suivait ni son cours d'histoire, ni les conversations de ses copains, il regardait les gouttes se répandre doucement, poétiquement, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Des gros nuages noirs annonçaient un déchaînement des éléments, sans doute juste à la fin des cours. Les orages, évidemment, ne se passent jamais quand on est dans la classe, mais quand on rentre à la maison.

Subitement, une tâche blanche traversa le ciel gris sombre, telle une douce colombe dans le Déluge de Noé. Natsume la regarda aller à l'ouest, puis, descendre en piquer, avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. C'est à ce moment que la sonnerie libératrice résonna dans son lycée, faisant s'effacer l'image de cet oiseau dans la tête du garçon. Rangeant ses affaires, il dit au revoir à ses amis et sortit de la classe. Il songeait à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider M. et Mme Fujiwara, le couple qui le logeait.

Arrivé vers la porte, il ouvrit son parapluie, afin de ne pas être mouillé. L'air sentait bon l'odeur de la pluie et du printemps. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été incroyablement chauds et secs, ainsi le vent frais était le bienvenu. Bien que l'orage y allait un peu fort…

Un éclair illumina soudain le ciel, puis un autre et un tumulte digne d'un tremblement de terre se fit entendre. Certains élèves restèrent à l'intérieur, en attendant que la tempête se calme. Natsume, au contraire, savoura ce moment comme un enfant mange une glace.

Aucun yokai à l'horizon, enfin le weekend et pas beaucoup de devoirs à faire, c'était la belle vie. Rien comparé à ces derniers jours, où il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de yokais venus lui demander un service, ou de les remettre leur nom. Le carnet s'amenuisait jour après jour, au grand dam de Maître Griffou, qui ne cessait d'espérer de l'hériter un jour.

Aujourd'hui, rien d'anormal ne s'était passé. Il avait mangé avec Taki et Tanuma, ces deux derniers avaient même décidés de pique-niquer dehors, alors qu'il ne pleuvait pas encore. Ils s'étaient tous les trois installés sur l'herbe un peu jaunie, près d'un arbre et étaient restés toute la pause de midi. Natsume aimait ces moments passés avec eux, même s'il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise des fois. Il avait été si seul pendant son enfance, que passer du temps avec ses deux amis, et Maître Griffou - il fallait l'avouer- lui mettait du baume au cœur et lui donnait un sentiment de liberté et de plénitude.

Marchant tranquillement, ses chaussures totalement trempées, Natsume regardait les gouttes d'eau affluer depuis le ciel, épousant les feuilles des arbres en une danse sensuelle. La montagne surplombant le village était emmitouflée dans la brume, imposante et remplie de mystères éternels. Se remémorant la tâche planche qu'il avait vue, Natsume se demanda où elle se trouvait, et qu'est-ce que c'était… Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il le découvrirait très bientôt…

Le jeun homme arriva finalement devant le portail de sa maison. Entrant comme à son habitude, il fut très surpris de trouver une longue plume blanche posée devant la porte d'entrée.

« Un oiseau a dû la laissé tomber… ». Si fine, si douce au toucher, Natsume se demanda un moment si elle ne venait pas d'un ange ou d'une fée, cependant, la voix de Mme Fujiwara le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« - Ah, Takashi ! Bienvenu à la maison ». Ce ne fut qu'après cette phrase qu'elle remarqua l'état des vêtements du jeune homme.

« - Mais c'est pas croyable ! Ne reste pas planté sous la pluie comme ça, tu es tout trompé ! Rentre vitre, je vais te chercher un linge !

- Ah.. euh.. non, c'est bon » répliqua Natsume trop tard, la jeune femme était partie en toute vitesse chercher de quoi le sécher. C'était étrange de penser que le couple n'avait pas d'enfants, ils étaient les deux tellement gentils et attentionnés. Natsume se sentait comme un enfant chouchouté avec eux. Comme en ce moment, où Mme Fujiwara lui séchait les cheveux avec un linge doré. Elle ne cessait de lui demander comment il se sentait, s'il avait de la fièvre à tel point qu'il se sentit un tantinet embarrassé.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, totalement sec, Natsume monta dans sa chambre. Madara, comme à son habitude, était étendu paresseusement sur une pile de coussins douillets. Il ouvrit un œil lorsque le jeune homme entra, poussa un profond soupir et retourna à sa sieste.

Natsume, quand à lui, avait toujours la plume mystérieuse dans sa main et se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait en faire. Soudain, il sentit un frottement contre ses jambes, et Madara sauta dans ses bras et vint renifler ses mains.

« - Une plume de yokai » commenta-t-il.

« -Ah bon ? » demanda Natsume. « Je l'ai trouvée sur le porche, mais personne n'était en vue…

- Hum… ». Réponse brève et lointaine du Maneki-neko, occupé dans ses observations intérieures.

Son compagnon posa la plume sur le bureau, et sortit ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs. S'il y avait le moindre danger, le matou l'aurait dit. Autant se concentrer sur les problèmes qu'il peut résoudre, au lieu des mystères impénétrables. Tellement occupé par ses exercices de math, Natsume ne vit pas Madara se diriger vers la fenêtre, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose à travers la vitre…

Rien d'étrange ne se passa le reste de la soirée. Ayant fini ses devoirs assez rapidement, Natsume joua un moment avec le matou, pendant que Mme Fujiwara faisait à manger. Son mari rentra et ils mangèrent dix minutes plus tard. Madara eût le même menu que les trois humains, des cordons bleus avec du riz à l'ananas. Mme Fujiwara avait bien essayé de lui faire manger des boîtes pour chats, cependant le yokai savait pertinemment ce qui était bon, et n'avait pas touché à la pâtée.

Lorsque Natsume revint dans sa chambre, il se coucha sur son lit, et s'endormi tout habillé, d'un profond sommeil où il rêvait à de beaux cygnes blancs comme la neige, qui dansaient joyeusement et paisiblement sur l'eau clair d'un lac magnifique…

Peu à peu, les étoiles et la lune firent place au soleil, dont les rayons, tout doucement, sortirent le jeune homme de ses songes agréables. Remarquant qu'il ne s'était pas changé, il se traité intérieurement d'étourdi. Décidant qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien – aussi bien pour son air assoupi que tête en l'air- Natsume fila à la salle de bain et resta quinze bonnes minutes sous l'eau tiède. Madara était toujours endormi, ses joues roses indiquant qu'il avait sans doute passé une grande partie de la nuit à boire. Ses ronflements résonnaient paresseusement dans le silence de la maison, M. et Mme Fujiwara étant encore dans leur lit bien douillet. Natsume revint calmement dans sa chambre, ses cheveux mouillés sous un linge et une serviette autour de la taille. Regardant d'un air songeur dans son armoire, il se demandait s'il allait passer cette journée dedans, ou s'il irait se promener dans la campagne avoisinante. Son compagnon à quatre pattes se réveilla à cet instant, et choisit à sa place.

« - Hé, Natsume ! » appela-t-il d'une voix somnolente, « la pluie a cessé, allons donc faire un p'tit tour ! »

Le jeune homme allait refuser, pourtant le chat étant déjà à la fenêtre, prêt à sauter.

« - D'accord » dit-il avec un soupir. « Mais moi je passe par la porte.

- Pfou, tu n'es qu'un fainéant ! Tu vas être tout plein de rhumatisme à faire si peu de sport.

- Oui, oui… »

Natsume fureta un instant dans sa garde-robe, pour dénicher un short beige avec un T-shirt kaki, ainsi qu'une veste avec un capuchon, au cas où la pluie revenait.

Le ciel bleu était parsemé ici et là de nuages gris clairs, tandis que l'herbe était encore mouillée par l'averse de la veille. Les fleurs tendaient leurs pétales pleins de rosée vers le soleil, pour se faire réchauffer et gagner le plein d'énergie. Les arbres balançaient leurs branches remplies de feuilles, toutes plus vertes les unes que les autres, au gré du vent frais qui soufflait subrepticement.

Natsume inspira un bon coup l'air rafraîchissant, ferma les yeux, s'arrêta de marcher et relâcha la pression de ses épaules en levant les bras devant lui, après quoi il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'étira de tout son long, puis laissa son corps revenir doucement sur le sol. Madara, lui, gambadait un peu partout au bord du chemin concis, essayant d'attraper quelques libellules.

La vie florissait autour d'eux. Les abeilles allaient et venaient, certaines se posaient délicatement sur les fleurs afin d'extraire du pollen les papillons voletaient dans les airs, remplissant le ciel bleu de mille couleurs somptueuses.

« Quelle journée tranquille » se dit le jeune homme. Il ne regrettait aucunement d'être sorti, au contraire même ! Il se sentait comme chez lui, à son aise et ne faisant qu'un avec la nature autour de lui.

Tout à coup, Natsume sentit quelque chose de brûlant dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, prit l'objet de plus en plus chaud et fut très surpris en découvrant la plume qu'il avait ramassée hier. Seulement, cette fois, au lieu d'être blanche, une lueur jaune l'entourait, comme une sorte d'aura mystique.

« - Maître Griffou ! » cria le garçon au chat maintenant accroupi devant lui.

« - Ne panique pas, apparemment, tout va bien. Il semblerait que cette plume réagisse maintenant car le yokai qui l'a perdu est dans les parages.

- Hum… je n'ai pas envie de me trouver mêlé à je-ne-sais-quoi. Je la laisse par terre, viens Maître Griffou ». Joignant le geste à la parole, Natsume posa délicatement la plume sur le sol, puis se tourna et repartit dans la direction inverse. Ne se retournant pas, il ne vit pas deux yeux noirs avec un peu de jaune le regarder s'éloigner des yeux qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer dans d'étranges circonstances…

* * *

Voilà! Alors, comment c'était?


End file.
